Za kulisami
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Odcinek ma zostać wyemitowany za dwa dni, a zdjęcia jeszcze nie zostały ukończone... ciągle coś idzie nie tak... Umarli umierają ze śmiechu, Ino kończą się słoneczniki, i gdzie jest scenariusz Tenten! Czwarta i piąta ściana zostają zburzone [Poważnie nie powinnam pisać po likierze. Już żałuję, że to napisałam]


Lubię, kiedy postacie przełamują czwartą ścianę (zwłaszcza, gdy zmuszam je do tego moją autorską tyranią).

Jeszcze bardziej lubię dręczyć Tenten i Nejiego (zwłaszcza Nejiego).

W każdym razie zapraszam na kolejną wojnę z czwartą ścianą!

Heh, czy ja nie obiecywałam wam Nejiten? No, może to nieco dłużej potrwać... Na dysku wciąż leży mi niedokończone ff z lutego o Konosze, w której kontrolę przejęły Uchihy.

Swoją drogą, uwielbiam niemiecki dubbing (co z tego, że nic nie rozumiem, bo postanowiłam się uczyć hiszpańskiego... trzeba było iść na niemca)! Zasuke Uszija i Madara Uszija :D Już nie wiem, co brzmi lepiej - Zasuke Uszija czy Nejii Hjug? Biorę obu!

* * *

\- Neji! Mój życiowy rywalu, nie lękaj się! Wszystko jest w dobrych rękach!

\- Lee…

\- Wioska jest silna i pnie się w pokoju ku świetlistej przyszłości! Naruto został świetnym Hokage!

\- Lee!

\- Dotrzymałem mojej obietnicy! Będę zawsze opiekował się Te…

\- Lee, do jasnej arielki, zamknij się na chwilę! Neji wie to wszystko, a… USPOKÓJ SIĘ WRESZCIE!

Tenten chwyciła przyjaciela za ręce i siłą przytrzymała przy gruncie. Wyglądało to, jakby lada chwila Rock Lee miał oderwać się od ziemi i lecieć podbijać kosmos (dalej miał żal, że nie brał udziału w misji na księżycu).

Neji kiwnął głową.

\- Hm. Ostatni rozdział skończył się tak, że drużyna Konohamaru spotkała gościa władającego prawdziwym Rasenganem, Boruto pokazał swoją wyjątkową umiejętności, bo czym osłabł, a na końcu spotkali Kawakiego, który będzie….

Tenten trzasnęła go wachlarzem w potylicę.

\- Neji! Nie spoileruj! – Podniosła głos, na co długowłosy wymamrotał pod nosem coś w stylu „ Ta głupia autorka tego głupiego fanfika mi kazała". - Chwila… czemu ty wiesz, co będzie dalej?!

\- Dostałem cały scenariusz na następne trzydzieści rozdziałów – wyjaśnił bez owijania w bawełnę. – Każdy go ma.

\- Żartujesz?! – Lee potrząsnął przyjacielem. – Chyba tylko Sasuke wie, co będzie dalej! Aaa, Neji, znów chcesz ze mną rywalizować?!

Tenten pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, zdenerwowaniem i zdecydowanie - bardzo zazdrosna.

\- Nie wierzę… - zacisnęła pięści. – Dali coś takiego umarlakowi! Po co, żebyś miał co czytać pięć metrów pod kwiatkami?!

W tej chwili Neji pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał, ale nie miał zbyt wielkiej kontroli nad swoimi ustami, gdy każe mu tak mówić autorka, nawet jeśli jest tylko pożyczoną postacią.

Od nieuchronnej zbliżającej się drugiej śmierci ocalił go krzyk z głębi planu zdjęciowego:

\- Tenten, popraw koczki i wchodzisz na plan! Lee, kręcimy tę scenę jeszcze raz!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

\- Neji! Mój życiowy rywalu, nie lękaj się! Wszystko jest w dobrych rękach! Wioska jest silna i pnie się w pokoju ku świetlistej przyszłości! Naruto został świetnym Hokage! Dotrzymałem mojej obietnicy! Będę zawsze opiekował się Tenten!

\- Mamo, mówiłam, że to on! – Słodki dziewczęcy głos poniósł się po cmentarzu.

Mężczyzna przerwał rozmowę ze swoim zmarłym towarzyszem i obrócił się, by zobaczyć dwie kobiece sylwetki zbliżające się w jego kierunku, każda niosąca słonecznika.

\- Ach, to ty, Hinata-san! I śliczna Himawari-chan! Jak dobrze widzieć was rankiem w świetnym humorze! Właśnie opowiadałem Neji'emu, co działo się ostatnio w wiosce.

Hinata uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Jestem pewna, że cieszy się, słysząc tyle dobrych rzeczy. Jak wszyscy.

Chociaż Lee nie zrozumiał aluzji, to z codziennych wizyt powstał swego rodzaju kawał – gdy opowiadał dzieje Konohy Nejiemu, robił to tak, że każda duża na cmentarzu słyszała.

\- Zostaniesz i poczekasz, aż damy wujkowi kwiaty, Panie Miła Brewka? – zapytała uprzejmie Himawari.

Lee potrząsnął głową.

\- Niestety, nie dzisiaj, Himawari-chan. Młody Metal i ja obiecaliśmy ukończyć misję w wiosce, póki trwa siła młodości! Jeśli nie skończymy na czas, będziemy musieli zrobić tysiąc pompek! Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to…

Hinata położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Powinieneś się pośpieszyć – poradziła. Ściszając głos, dodała: - Tenten stoi tuż za nami i wygląda na niezadowoloną.

\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, Hinata-san! – Skinął w ich stronę i zamiast skierować się w stronę głównego wyjścia, pobiegł w kierunku najbliższej ściany i przeskoczył przez nią.

Po chwili do matki i córki dołączyła Tenten, niosąc worek pełen słoneczników. Wyglądała na niezadowoloną z jakiegoś powodu.

\- Cześć – przywitała się zwięźle.

Hinata i Himawari skinęły głowami w odpowiedzi i usunęły się z drogi Tenten, która zaczęła dekorować kwiatami nagrobek. Jak zwykle przyniosła ich za dużo. Krewni sąsiadów wiecznej niedoli Neji'ego, leżących obok niego musieli zaakceptować fakt, że nawet gdyby woleli inne kwiaty, to Tenten i tak położyłaby na grobach słoneczniki – raz ktoś próbował zmusić ją do zaprzestania, ale szybko zrozumiał, że to bezsensowne.

W końcu miała wielką zniżkę w Kwiaciarni Yamanaka.

Kiedy skończyła zdobienie epitafium, niespodziewanie zalała się łzami.

\- Pieprz się, Neji! – załkała, padając na kolana. – Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić samą z tymi idiotami?!

Himawari wyrwała się na przód i przytuliła Tenten, oplatając się jej wokół szyi. Hinata zrobiła to samo po pierwszym szoku, i wspólnie płakały, aż każdy żal wydał się błahostką. Nie poprawiło to humoru Tenten, ale poczuła, że może powiedzieć im wszystko.

\- Znowu przychodzę tu tylko po to, żeby pocierpieć – jęknęła. – Może jak mnie tu w końcu położą, to będzie dobrze.

\- To nieprawda. – Hinata nie miała zamiaru się z nią zgadzać. – Jesteś niesamowitą osobą z mnóstwem przyjaciół, którzy się o ciebie troszczą.

\- Jasne! – rzuciła zgryźliwie brunetka. – Żyjemy w wiosce, w której wszyscy myślą, że mam dziecko, którego nie mam!

Hinata musiała zakryć usta dłońmi, by się nie zaśmiać. Nie był to dobry pomysł, zważywszy na wzrok Tenten. Niestety, zostało to zauważone, a mistrzyni broni prychnęła.

\- Jest bardzo uroczym chłopcem – zauważyła Himawari. – Często proponuje, że zaniesie mnie do domu na barana.

Tenten przewróciła oczami.

\- Tak, jest świetny, ale… NIE JEST MOIM SYNEM! – krzyknęła. – Dlaczego nikt w to nie wierzy?! TO PRAWDA!

\- Ludzie po prostu szukają logicznego wyjaśnienia skąd się wziął – wymamrotała Hinata, by ją uspokoić. W zamian otrzymała kolejne wściekłe spojrzenie. – Koledzy z drużyny często zakochują się w sobie i mają wspólnie dzieci. To przydarzyło ci się kiedyś, a kiedy Neji'ego już nie ma…

\- _Nie_ jestem zakochana, ani nawet _nie_ biorę tego pod uwagę, a co dopiero mieć DZIECI Z LEE! – wykrzyknęła Tenten na jednym tchu, z trudem powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem wiązanki gorszych słów. Udało jej się tylko dlatego, że szkoda było jej słodyczy i niewinności Himawari. – Jest moim przyjacielem! Przygłupim bratem, którego trzeba stawiać do pionu przez liścia w twarz! A już na pewno – _nie_ jesteśmy razem!

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, była jedna randka na której…

\- To nie była randka! Spił się w cztery dupy i musiałam złamać mu kamień na głowie, żeby go zatrzymać i przypadkiem skończyło się na pseudo-pocałunku! To mogło się wydarzyć każdemu! Pamiętasz jak Kiba i Shino…

\- Byliście wtedy na obiedzie – przypomniała jej Hinata.

Tenten zaczerwieniła się po uszy.

\- Och, proszę, to tylko obiad! To jeszcze nic nie znaczy. To co, Ino-Shika-Chou robią cotygodniowe orgie?!

\- Nie osłaniaj się innymi.

\- I to na pewno nie skończyło się Metalem!

Hinata westchnęła.

\- Dobrze, wiemy, że nie jest twoim dzieckiem. Dlaczego jesteś tak czuła na punkcie tego, co myślą inni? Lee jest świetnym człowiekiem i twoim przyjacielem na całe życie, a Metal bardzo dba o twoje zdanie i cię podziwia. Gdybyś tylko poprosiła, na pewno zgodziliby się wyjaśnić to nieporozumienie. Dlaczego to _taki wielki_ problem?

\- Dobrze wiecie dlaczego! – burknęła Tenten.

\- Ja nie wiem – zauważyła zaskoczona Himawari, która pogubiła się już na temat czego toczy się rozmowa.

\- Bo obaj zachowują się tak, jakby to JA BYŁA matką Metala. Nie mogę już tego znieść! – wrzasnęła Tenten. – Wstaję rano, a tam _BAH_! śpią w moim domu! Przynoszą mi kwiaty bez powodu. Gdy Metal był geninem codziennie przychodził do mojego sklepu, żeby mi pomóc, bo ktoś zrobił z tego misję rangi D. Wczoraj dowiedziałam się od Naruto, że nikt nie słyszał o takiej misji!

Hinata zamrugała, analizując co powiedziała jej przyjaciółka.

\- Więc Metal nie ukończył prawdziwej misji rangi D?

Tenten uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- To właśnie to, co wszyscy od razu pomyśleli, ale nie! Pomagał w sklepie dodatkowo do każdej z jego misji! Czy to normalne?

\- Brzmi to całkiem jak jeden z pomysłów Lee na karę – zauważyła Hinata.

Himawari zmarszczyła brwi, zamyślając się.

\- Myślę, że tak zachowuje się syn, który bardzo kocha swoją mamę.

Tenten wyglądała, jakby lada chwila miała wyrwać sobie wszystkie włosy, a potem włosy dziewczynki, ale znowu zalała się łzami. Złość uleciała z niej jak powietrze z pękniętej dętki.

Hinata czekała, aż Lee przyjdzie i powie…

Kakashi wskoczył w kadr.

\- Stop! Cięcie! Gdzie znowu jest Lee?! Przecież ja go zabiję, kręcimy to po raz dziesiąty! W ten sposób nigdy nie zakończymy zdjęć!

Sai pochylił ponuro głowę.

\- W takim tempie nigdy nie dotrzemy do tego arcu, w którym Kawaki… Co chwilę musimy się wspomagać jakimiś fillerami.

\- Skąd masz scenariusz?! – krzyknęła Tenten. – Dlaczego nagle wszyscy mają scenariusz?!

\- Każdy dostał go w tamtym roku, gdy byłaś na urlopie – odpowiedział były członek Korzeni.

Neji pokiwał zgodnie głową, za co znowu oberwał wachlarzem w potylicę. Ta kobieta w końcu go wpędzi pięć metrów pod kaktusy.

\- To. Dlaczego. Go. _Nie_. Mam?!

\- TENTEN! To nie tak! Przed wojną obiecałem naszemu heroicznemu przyjacielowi, że będę cię chronił do końca mych dni, gdyby mu się coś stało! – Lee wpadł na cmentarz, rozwalając mur.

\- LEE! – krzyknęła cała ekipa. – _NIE TERAZ_!

\- Mam złe wieści – obwieścił grobowo Kiba, który stał cały czas za kamerą. – Neji źle stanął i widać go w tle, jak płacze ze śmiechu. Cały materiał znowu do śmieci. Ostatnio Minato i Jiraiya jedli z Itachim dango pod murem, a teraz…

Kakashi naciągnął maskę pod samo czoło i dodatkowo ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Tak się nie da pracować. Dzwonię do ekipy Deidary, żeby się pośpieszyli z tym „kanonem" o Sakusasu na przyszły tydzień i zamienimy kolejność.

Anko była jedyną osobą, która ośmieliła się zaśmiać.

\- Hej, Kakashi, a pamiętasz jak kręciliśmy pierwszą serię? Odcinek prawie gotowy, termin do jutra, a nagle okazuje się, że Minato spaceruje sobie na drugim planie po Akademii! Trzeci o mało nie dostał zawału i zażądał wyższej wypłaty!

Kiba zaśmiał się swoim szczekliwym śmiechem.

\- Tak! A w drugiej serii? Pełna powagi scena, dramatyzm, wojna w tle, a nagle brakuje statystów i Jiraiya postanowił, że Rin ma stanąć przy Kakashim. „Nikt się nie zorientuje"!

Anko otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni, wspominając stare czasy.

\- Jiraiya jest genialny. Kiedyś też zabrakło statystów, chyba byłeś wtedy na planie, a Minato było zimno, więc ubrał kurtkę Naruto. A co na to fani? OOOO, DOROSŁY NARUTO!

Kakashi westchnął.

\- Dobrze, że nie mam już Sharingana, bo jeszcze skopiowałbym waszą głupotę i słabe poczucie humoru… - mruknął, po czym szybko dodał do słuchawki telefonu, oblewając się pąsem na całej twarzy nieukrytej pod maską. – Nie, Iruka, to nie było o tobie, przysięgam! Nie odwołuj dzisiejszej randki! Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy macie już tą scenę pocałunku. Musicie się pośpieszyć, bo z tego tygodniowego odcinka nici. CO?! Jak to Sasuke dostał uczulenia na truskawki?! Chcecie puścić na antenę Street Fighter x Sailor Moon z Akamaru w roli głównej?!

\- Słyszałem o tym – zauważył Neji. – To podobno ma być świetne, ten odcinek reżyseruje sam Itachi.

\- Mówiłam wam, żebyście nie brali na plan umarlaków! – krzyknęła Tenten. – Sai, gdzie mój własny egzemplarz scenariusza?!

Himawari rozpłakała się rzewnie, powodując, że wszyscy przerwali lamentacje.

Nawet Orochimaru przestał cykać ośmieszające zdjęcia z planu, które potem wrzucał na serwisy społecznościowe. Wygłodniali fani codziennie nabijali mu tysiące wyświetleń na tmitterze, by tylko ujrzeć zajawki następnych odcinków. Od czasu, gdy zdradził kolor majtek Temari, co było zdecydowanie przegięciem, Yamato nieustannie go pilnował. To również on ujawnił dojutsu Boruto, popisując się jako oficjalny członek ekipy.

\- Autorko… proszę, nie pisz już nic po likierze truskawkowym! – zachlipała mała Uzumaki.

 **OMAKE**

Finalnie odcinek wycięto z braków środków, Sasuke wylądował na OIOMie przez przedawkowanie truskawek (Sakura o mało nie znalazła się na kardiologii), Tenten i Lee nie doczekali się swojego scenariusza, Orochimaru wylądował na komisariacie, Kakashi poszedł na świetną randkę, Hinata i Himawari upiekły ciasteczka dla męskiej części rodziny, a Neji wylądował z mnóstwem słoneczników w mieszkaniu, które zakupiono u Ino na potrzeby odcinka.

A Anko i Kiba świetnie się bawili oglądając epizod specjalny, Street Fighter x Sailor Moon "Psia wojna na księżycu". Okazał się on hitem do tego stopnia, że Itachiemu powierzono reżyserię całego spin-offu o Akamaru.

I tylko Sai i Deidara przejęli się, że ich ciężka praca została zignorowana.

 **OMAKE 2**

\- Tenten, dlaczego płaczesz? – Hinata podała przyjaciółce chusteczkę.

\- Bo wszyscy kogoś mają, a tylko ja zostałam sama… - zachlipała. – I na dodatek z idiotą i jego synem, który podobno jest moim synem…

\- Nie tylko ty, dattebasa! – Naruto złapał się za boki. – Jest jeszcze Shino, Kankuro, Suigetsu… i Gaara, ale on też ma syna. Tylko raczej nikt cię nie oskarży o bycie jego matką. Chcesz numer do Gaary? OOO NIE!

Kobiety spojrzały na niego zaskoczone, szukając źródła pożaru.

\- Co się stało?

\- Aaa, właśnie pomyślałem sobie, że Gaara i Tenten to świetny ship…! Idę po mydło do myśli! A najpierw…. Tenten, chcesz ten numer?

\- Tenten nie potrzebuje żadnego numeru.

Pewna wysoka męska czarnowłosa postać o srebrzystych oczach stanęła w drzwiach z skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi.

\- Neji, ja rozumiem, że chcesz mnie wesprzeć, ale wiesz… nie żyjesz. – Kobieta w kokach podrapała się niezręcznie po karku. – A ja jednak chciałabym mieć syna. Takiego kochanego jak Metal.

Neji zacisnął pięści. On – Neji Hyuuga – przegrał z Brwiastym i Bezbrwiastym?! Czy to może mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że ma przeciętne brwi?!

* * *

Nie wiem ile jest tu błędów, przejrzałam tekst z 5 razy, raz zmieniając zdania i mi się nie chce dalej. Usypiam - trzeba było nie pić tyle likieru truskawkowego, gdy doskonale się wie, jakie działanie alkohol ma na twoją chęć snu...


End file.
